


Gifts

by kariohki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years of high school, three birthdays pass. Somehow, each was better than the last for Nozomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

The first year, Nozomi had only mentioned her birthday as a side note when talking with Eli about things. She doesn't remember what exactly the topic was, but she does remember the wide-eyed stare the blonde gave her when the date was found out. Eli at first seemed a little angry that Nozomi had never told her until now, but blushed and backed off when Nozomi smiled and teasingly said the topic had never come up. That's also when Nozomi asked when Eli's birthday was, to make it even.

Nozomi didn't expect, when her birthday came, to be pulled to the roof by her friend for lunch. And she was stunned when presented with a small strawberry shortcake to go along with the rest of her meal. Eli had a similar one, though hers was chocolate, of course.

"Happy birthday, Toujou-san! I hope that's okay for you, I know you hate super sweet things so I went more on the tart side..." Eli said while licking whipped cream from her fork. Nozomi numbly nodded and took a bite of her own cake. It was light and definitely not too sweet, and the strawberries were fresh. She thanked the blonde many times, and Eli kept saying it wasn't much of a problem at all. They were friends, after all.

As they packed their empty lunch boxes and threw away their trash, Eli gently tapped Nozomi on her shoulder. "Hey...I know it's only been a couple months but...is it all right if I call you by your first name? You can do the same for me."

For some reason, Nozomi couldn't help but blush. She hadn't been on first-name basis with anyone since elementary school. The thought that this girl, who was as walled off as she was, wanted to be that much closer...it overwhelmed her. And as she agreed, trying out the words on her lips, another thought came to her.

She didn't know when she'd leave her only friend behind.

-  
The second year, Nozomi had just moved into her own apartment the week before. It was tough, but she had somehow convinced her parents that she was able to live on her own. She had basically been doing so for many years already anyway, just under the same roof as them. Nozomi thought the best reason that got through to them was her wanting to stay at Otonokizaka, that switching high schools might impact her chances at getting into a good university. Not that she'd really completely decided she was even going for a degree.

Her apartment was still mostly bare, no furniture had been delivered yet. She had a fold out table and three folding chairs and her futon, and that was honestly enough for the girl. It surprised her when, after school on her birthday, Eli insisted they stop by her place before going to Nozomi's apartment for cake. When Eli emerged from her apartment, she held a few shopping bags filled with who knows what. Nozomi just smiled and shrugged, and helped Eli carry the bags all the way to her apartment. They sat together on the floor, and Nozomi pulled out one of the objects from a bag.

It was a little statue of a tanuki. Nozomi blinked and proceeded to pull more items out of the bags. There was a set of window curtains, a set of spices for cooking, a first aid kit, some baskets made for organizing shelves...so many little things.

"You said you didn't have much, so I figured I'd get you some stuff for your new place. I guess I got a little carried away, huh? Happy birthday, Nozomi!" Eli gave a silly lopsided grin that made Nozomi laugh. Through that laughter, Nozomi felt tears in her eyes, once again overwhelmed by the blonde. Eli, noticing her friend was crying, panicked a little and asked why she was crying. Nozomi had to spend ten minutes telling her that it was because she was so happy.

She was staying in this town, with her best friend.

-  
The third year was the first actual birthday party Nozomi had in probably ten years. Eli and Nico made sure she walked slow to the club room that day, to let everyone else get ready. When Nozomi stepped in, she was showered with confetti and greeted with an enthusiastic chorus of "Happy birthday!" On the table was a full size cake, complete with eighteen candles flickering. The candles were even in their personal colors, two of each. After the cake was devoured, Nozomi had presents handed to her from every direction. Handmade scrunchies from Kotori, a meditation book from Umi, a set of watercolor paints from Hanayo, a book of cat comics from Rin, a light wispy scarf from Honoka, a harmonica and sheet music from Maki, gift cards to three of her favorite stores from Nico that were wrapped in a drawing from the girl's younger siblings...

Eli handed her gift over last.

Nozomi opened the neatly wrapped package, finding a matching set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. Gold wires intricately wrapped around purple stones. And for the first time that day, Nozomi noticed Eli was wearing jewelry as well. A very similar set to the ones she just opened, but silver and blue. There were a couple squeals from the other girls, along with a confused "nya" and muttering of "almost shameless" that Nozomi barely heard as she was focused on the beauty in front of her. Both her gift, and the girl that had given it to her...

As the sun set and the girls went their separate ways home, Eli stood with Nozomi by the school gate. Nozomi noticed her friend was rubbing her hands nervously, and questioned it.

"Ah, well...there's something else I want to give you. Or more like tell you. I didn't want to do it in front of the others..." Eli took hold of Nozomi's hands, her thumb running along the bracelet she made for her best friend. "It's a bit cheesy but...I want to give myself to you. I want to go out with you. I love you so, so much and I hope you feel the same way..."

Nozomi's words were caught in her throat as she flung herself forward to embrace Eli. It was definitely cheesy, but damn, it was sweet cheese. She was soon sobbing, Eli feeling the wetness of her tears as Nozomi nuzzled her neck. In-between her noises, Nozomi squeaked out that yes, yes she would take Eli as her girlfriend. Her best, biggest, most important gift ever.

She would stay with the most important person to her, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Nontan!   
> Reposted from tumblr as usual


End file.
